1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel. In particular, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel that may be widely used in the display field, such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it is composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The LCD also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
When the LCD includes a plurality of data lines, the data lines and the switching elements are connected through bridges made of indium tin oxide (ITO). However, when applying the ITO bridge, there are problems in that an additional process is necessary and the structure is complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.